Winx Club - Episode 606 (Script)
Vortex of Flames This is the full script of the sixth episode of the sixth season. Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Scripts Category:Scripts Category:Complete Pages Category:Winx Club Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Scripts Script Intro/Recap Narrator: At Lynphea, the Winx and Specialists defeated the Basilisks with Stella and Aisha earning their Bloomix powers. Daphne invited the fairies to the Golden Auditorium of Melody, and Musa was over the moon. That is, until The Trix send Selina released Pandemonium Sprites, causing quite a commotion. Scene: Cloud Tower *Thunder crashes* Icy: So, you want to join the dark side, huh? Diaspro: It's in your best interest. I know how to get to Bloom. Icy: Hmm... Selina, I bet that book of yours could get us to Bloom faster. Selina: Yes. I have got the perfect story. Under the palace of Domino is the Vortex of Flames. Its magic is so fierce, not even Bloom could stand up to it. Stormy: Really? A burning pit? Boring. Selina: That's too bad, because the Vortex of Flames is also home to the Fire Eaters. Darcy: Ooh, now you're talking. We'll fight fire with fire. Diaspro: Funny you should mention Domino, because I just got invited to an exclusive ceremony there. You won't find a better connection than that. Icy: Hmm... Go to this little party, find a way to destroy Bloom, and then maybe you'll have a future with us. Diaspro: Hmm... Scene: One of Domino's Palace's Room Bloom: Oh, Daphne, I'm so happy for you. You are finally becoming crown princess today. You deserve it. Daphne: Thanks, Bloom. I'm just a little nervous. Bloom: Oh, Daphne, don't worry. We're in this together, right? Daphne: You're right. I like that. So, now, where is everybody? Bloom: Hmm... Good question. I'll check. *Kiko squeals* Domino's Palace's Room's Balcony Daphne: Bloom, any sign of them? Bloom: Yup, there they are. Thoren: Hey, Sky, does Bloom ever talk to you about Daphne? Like, whether not she's ever mentioned me? Sky: Huh? What? Bloom: Sky, Thoren, we're up here. Thoren: Oh, hey, Bloom. I was just talking about you guys with Sky. Uh, trying to at least. Sky: Wait. What? Thoren: Man, you are out of it today. Sky: Yeah, sorry about that. I have to go. Thoren: Hmm... Bloom: Huh, I wonder what that was all about. Ah! Diaspro: Hmm... *Bloom groans, Kiko squeals* Flora: Kiko, what is it? Bloom! Bloom: I feel weak. Flashback* *'Bloom': Maybe this has something to do with sharing my Dragon Flame. *Flashback ends* Flora: Are you okay? Here, let me help you. Bloom: Thanks, Flora. I'm okay. Flora: You sure? Let's get you some water. *Diaspro chuckles* Scene: One of Domino's Palace's Room Flora: Come on, Bloom. Let's see what the girls are up to. Bloom: What have we missed? Stella: You're just in time. I'm feeling inspired. There's nothing better than a royal coronation. *Kiko squeals* Stella: It's so official. Bloom: Hold on a sec, Kiko!. Stella: In honor of today's special occasion, we need to take our looks up a notch. Prepare to be amazed. All (except Stella and Daphne): Whoa! Ah! Aisha: Ooh! Stella! Tecna: Ooh, Stella. *Kiko moans* Stella: Hold on, Winx. I'll fix it. Bloom: Um... Musa: Yeah. Stella: Let's try that again, shall we? Flora: Oh, cool. Musa: Wow. Aisha: Fancy. Stella: That's more like it. Okay, Daphne, your turn. Now, what color story am I getting from you? Vibrant greens? Royal purples? I got it. Daphne: Oh, Kiko. Aren't you just the prettiest little thing? Bloom: Seriously, you put the rest of those to shame, your highness. Flora: It's beautiful. Stella: Am I good or what? Daphne: I'm impressed, Stella. I feel like true royalty. Bloom: Mm. Scene: Domino's Palace's Ballroom Pixies: Whee! Woman #1: Oh, here they come! Woman #2: Yes! Woman #3:Oh, there's Daphne and Bloom! *The crowd cheers and applause* Bloom: Someone can't take their eyes off you. Thoren: Princess Daphne. *Daphne giggles* Man #1: Marvelous. Kiko: Huh? Oritel: Citizens of Domino, royal, dignitaries... *Kiko squeals* Chatta: Huh? Kiko, what's going on? Oritel: It is our honor to have you... Lockette: Diaspro? Chatta: Not her again. Lockette: Who invited her? Come on. Let's tell the others. Chatta: Good idea, Lockette. Oritel: As king of Domino, I am proud to bestow upon my oldest daughter, Daphne, the title of crown princess. *The crowd cheers and applause, Daphne gasps* Marion: This belongs to you now. Wear it with honor. I'm so proud of you, darling. Daphne: I promise to do my best for Domino and for its people. Woman #4': Yay! Man #2: What a wonderful princess! *Graceful music plays* Thoren: Princess, may I have this dance? Bloom: I love seeing Daphne so happy. Sky: Yeah, she looks great, Bloom, but I'm not thrilled about her hanging with Thoren. Bloom: Why? What's wrong with him, Sky? Sky: You need to know what kind of guy he is. *Flashback* Sky: Before Red Fountain, when we were kids, Thoren and I went to school together. One day, we were out in the woods of Eraklyon looking for animal tracks. Then out of nowhere, we were attacked. *Monkey soldiers growling* Monkey soldiers: Yah! *Young Sky and Monkey soldiers grunting* Young Thoren: Uh... *Monkey soldiers growling, child Thoren whimpers* Sky: In the middle of the fight, he just left me there. *Flashback ends* Sky'',: Without him there, I barely escaped. '''Bloom: Sky, I had no idea. Sky: I didn't mean to bring you down. I just wanted you to know. *Graceful music plays* Sky: Come on. Let's show these royals how it's done. *Bloom giggles* Light brown-haired man: Domino is lucky to have such poised young princesses. Short brown-haired woman'': Indeed, we couldn't ask for two kinder or braver young women. '''Amore: This is all so romantic. *The crowd gasp* Amore: Ooh! Chatta: You're right Kiko. She's up to no good. Not to worry. Time to take action. Now! *The crowd cheers and applause* Sky: Thank you. Thank you. *Diaspro scoffs* Sky: Thank you, everyone, for joining us on this special day. *Chatta gasps* Amore: I just love love. *Amore giggles. Amore and Chatta squealing, silver tray clattering. Amore whispers, Chatta scoffs. Bloom gasps and groans while graceful music ends* Sky: Bloom! Bloom, are you okay? *Bloom groans* Diaspro: Oh, what a pity. Someone is just not herself these days. Perfect. Scene: Cloud Tower *Thunder clapping* Diaspro: We have ourselves an easy target, ladies. Icy: Mm, do tell. Diaspro: Bloom is so weak, she can't even talk. Icy: Oh, goodie. Sounds like the perfect time to spark things up a bit. Darcy: This is gonna rock. Stormy: Bring on those Fire Eater things. Selina: You got it. In the Vortex of Flames live the Fire Eaters. Legendarium, Fire Eaters, rise from the vortex. I invoke you. May your sparks ignite the terror... Scene: Vortex of Flames Selina: ...that you so crave. *Fire Eaters roaring, rocks rumbling* Scene: Domino's Palace's Ballroom Sky: Bloom? Bloom, can you hear me? Everything's gonna be okay. I'm right here. Bloom: Oh, Sky. *Bloom groans* Sky: Daphne, what's wrong with her? Bloom: Oh... Daphne: It's the Dragon Flame. She doesn't have enough to sustain her. Flora: Oh, no! Aisha: We had no idea. Daphne: Winx, it's not your fault. Bloom wanted to help. Sky, why don't you take her to her room? Sky: You need to get some rest, Bloom. Huh? *Fire Eaters growling, Sky gasps, Fire Eaters roaring, dark brown-haired woman screams* Man #3: Run! *People clamoring* Stella: Somehow, I don't think they were on the guest list. Flora: What are they? Daphne: Fire Eaters. They're part of an old Domino's legend. *Sky growls* Sky: Stay away from her. Daphne: Sky, you can't let them near Bloom! *Daphne transforms* Daphne: Daphne, nymph of Sirenix. Aisha: It's up to us now. Magic Winx, Bloomix. *Bloomix transformation* Aisha: Aisha, fairy of waves. Flora: Flora, fairy of nature. Stella: Stella, fairy of the shining sun. Tecna: Tecna, fairy of technology. Musa: Musa, fairy of music. *Transformation ends* Aisha: Winx, let's put out this fire. *Musa, Tecna, Stella, Flora, Aisha and Daphne grunting and yelling, Fire Eaters growling* Aisha: Whoa. That's not good. Daphne: Sky, hurry. You've got to get Bloom out of here now. *Fire Eaters growling* Daphne: Ah! *Daphne gasps* Aisha: Round two, Winx. Thoren: I've got you, Sky. Keep going. Ha! Scene: One of Domino's Hallway Diaspro: Stop ! Sky and Thoren: Huh ! Diaspro: Where are you going ? Sky: Let us go ahead Diaspro ! Diaspro: The monsters took the whole area of the north area of the palace. The Vortex of the Flame is the only where Bloom can restore her power. Thoren: Do you buy that Sky ? Sky: No, you will never help Bloom. Now get out of our way ! *The Fire Eater approach Sky.* Sky: Huh ! Ha ! *The Fire Eater hit Sky.* Sky: Ahhh ! Thoren: Huh ! Sky: Bloom ! Diaspro: Don't worry Thoren! I can handle this guy! *Diaspro transforms* Diaspro: Gem Laser! Ah, that was to much work. We need to get Bloom's power back and fast only she can stop this things. Quick, grab Bloom and leave Sky here. Thoren: What now? Diaspro: This way! Come on this way! *The Fire Eater approach Diaspro.* Diaspro: Don't even think about it! Yaaahh! Finally Bloom will be history and Sky will be all mine. Scene: Domino's Palace's Ballroom Oritel: I command you, back! Marion: Hurry, run, we will hold them of! Oritel: Where are the girls? Marion: If they are together they will be fine! Scene: One of Domino's Hallway *Sky wakes up* Sky: Huh! Ah, where did everybody go? Oh no, Vortex of Flame! Scene: Domino's Palace's Ballroom *The Fire Eaters approach Daphne and the Winx.* Stella: Some guests never get the hint where is time to leave. Daphne: Their extreme debility is legendary. Stella: Oh great. Let's skip to the part where you us how to beat them. Daphne: Legends said that only the power of the Vortex of Flames can defeat them. Sky: Daphne! Bloom in danger. *The Fire Eaters growls and ready to attack Sky and Daphne.* Aisha: Protection of Wave! *The Fire Eater hit the shield.* Sky: I think Thoren and Diaspro are taking Bloom to the Vortex right now. Daphne: Historically, the Vortex is a magical place to test Dragon Flame! Flora: That doesn't sound so bad. Daphne: But after so many centuries the power of the Vortex has grown uncontrollable. Bloom is too weak to handle it. Stella: That can't be good! *The Fire Eaters approach Aisha and hit the barrier.* Aisha: Daphne, we got these guys. You and Sky go after Bloom. *The Fire Eaters hit the barrier again.* All: Aaaahhhh ! *Daphne and Sky go to find Bloom.* Scene: Vortex of Flames Diaspro: Here we are, isn't it breathtaking? Now, just place Bloom right into the Vortex of Flames, the rest will take care of itself. Thoren: Down there? Are you sure? Diaspro: She's the fairy of the Dragon Flame. Therefore fire is good for her. Is not that complicate? Thoren look down into the Vortex of Flames.* Thoren: Huh? Diaspro: Well you want her to get her powers back, don't you? Daphne: Thoren, no! Diaspro: Huh! Daphne: Don't do it, Thoren! Don't listen to Diaspro! Thoren: You are one wicked girl! Diaspro: This is me on a good day. *Diaspro attacks Thoren and he falls along with Bloom.* Sky: No! Bloom: Oh, Sky! *Diaspro uses another spell to carry Bloom* Sky: What are you doing? Bloom: Oh! *Diaspro laughs* Sky: Diaspro! Don't you dare! Diaspro: Give it up, Sky, you're to good for her anyway! Thoren: Oh! Sky: You give it up Diaspro! You know I love Bloom! Thoren: Huh! Diaspro: Well, I hope you can deal with this then... *Diaspro laughs and she drops Bloom* Sky: Bloom! *Sky tries to catches Bloom but fail.* Thoren: Sky! *Thoren catches Sky.* Thoren: Got you! Sky: Ahh! Diaspro: There nothing you can do now! *Bloom falls into the Vortex of Flames. Diaspro laughs. Daphne tries to cast a spell.* Daphne: No!!! Diaspro: Uh oh, what ever shall I do? *Daphne attacks Diaspro but Diaspro disappears.* Daphne: Where did she go? Sky, Thoren. Ha! What was that? *The Fire Eaters comes.* Daphne: Huh! Scene: Inside The Vortex Of Flames Bloom: Huh ! *The Vortex of Flames restore Bloom's powers.* Bloom: I heard of this place. It's the Vortex of Flames! Oh, it's incredible. It's so beautiful! Huh? *The five-headed dragon appears.* Bloom: Ya. Arrgg! Ya. Ahh! Dragon Fire! Dragon of Domino! *Bloom summons a dragon and it shoots fire but the five-headed dragon knocks it down* Bloom: Huh ! *Bloom flies across the five-headed dragon but one of the its heads shoots fire towards Bloom.* Bloom: Ahh! I can't move! Come on, Bloom. You got this! Just think deep! You can do this! *Bloom flies across her dragon and free it.* Bloom: Attack with all of the power of the Dragon Flame! *Bloom's dragon defeats the five-headed dragon* Bloom: Huh! Wow! I did it! * Bloom's Bloomix transformation* Bloom: Bloom, fairy of the Dragon Flame! *Transformation ends* Scene: Vortex of Flames Daphne: Guys, what do we do now? Sky: We have to stick together! Thoren: I know, I won't let you down again, I promise! *The Fire Eaters approach Sky and Thoren. Bloom appears.* Sky: Bloom! Bloom: Flame Storm! Sky: Haha! *The Fire Eaters are defeated.* Sky: Sweet! Daphne: She must have passed the test of the Vortex! Sky: Bloom! I am happy to see you! Bloom: I'm so happy to see you too, Sky! Now let get this monsters! Daphne: We have to hurry. They're all over the place! Let's go! Scene: Domino's Palace's Ballroom Stella: I don't know how much more of this i could take! Ahh! Aisha: I know! But we have to keep going! Bloom: That's right Aisha, but you have one more to help you! *Bloom use her spell again and defeats the Fire Eaters. People cheer* Stella: Bloom, you're back! Flora: And you got the Bloomix power! Musa: That's our girl! *People cheer* Women # 1: It's Bloom! *Song played* Thoren: Sky, I was so scared that day when we were kid. I'm truly sorry. Sky: No sweat, Thoren. We had some grow up to do. Thoren: Truce? Sky: Truce! Bloom: Oh! How I wish for a handsome prince to dance with! Sky: Yes, wouldn't it be nice? *Thoren laughs.* Bloom: Thoren, maybe there is someone special you want to dance with? *People dance* Daphne: Oh, I'm so happy for Bloom and Sky. They look so in love together! *Daphne goes up to stairs and meets Thoren up in the balcony. Thoren holds Daphne's hands The Pixies come in.* Lockette: Hahhaha! *Thoren and Daphne looks towards the moon.* Ending Narrator: The Winx must learnt more about the mysterious Legendarium in order to stop the Trix. This requires a international trip around Earth with Daphne as their saffron but just when the Winx headed to the right path, Selina uses the Legendarium to summon the mummies of Alexandria stopping them in their tracks. Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Scripts Category:Scripts Category:Complete Pages Category:Winx Club Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Scripts